Jake's Ballerina
by TheDaleks
Summary: OC/Jacob. Cheyenne's father moved them to Forks a year ago to start new. What will happen when Jacob imprints on a blind ballet dancer from Forks? Will Cheyenne be what Jake deserves?
1. Chapter 1

**_This author owns many things, but the Twilight series is not one of them. All she owns is her own OC_**

**Chapter One:**

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" His voice was full of concern at the idea that I wanted to sit on the beach and think.

"Yeah," I looked to where I thought he would be and smiled, "Daddy I just want to sit. I promise to call you when I want to come home."

"Okay honey." I felt his rough hands turn me, "It's just fifteen steps this way and you'll be on sand."

It was a useless information. I had already taken off my sandals and grabbed my book bag, heading off towards first beach. The ground felt soft and cool, and though I didn't know what the day looked like I liked to imagine the the sky was clear and blue.

I walked a few feet onto the beach and turned left, folding my cane and putting it away as I walked down the beach. Without my father to worry over me I could walk, listen, feel, and pretend that I hadn't been blind for four years. For the first time in a while I could walk without help or someone holding my hand, and I felt normal.

After about forty-five minutes I walked towards the water till it hit my feet and sat down. I reached into my bag and found my book. I pulled it out and began sliding my fingers over the bumps and ridges slowly. In the distance I could hear a group of boys playing. It made me smile.

It took a few minutes, but soon I was engrossed in my reading, so much so that I didn't hear the guys getting closer. That fact became clear when I heard loud laughter as something hot, hard, and big came crashing down on me.

I looked up expecting to see bright light, only to see that there was something blocking my blank view of the sky. There was a soft gasp coming from the person on top of me.

"Come on, Jake," one of the guys said, "stop staring and get off the poor girl."

The person on top of me scrambled off, leaving a chill. I sat up and stared in the direction I thought he was in.

"Are you alright?" The voice was deep, filled with concern.

"Yeah... Are you?" I was hoping it was the guy that had toppled onto me, "You fell pretty hard."

"Oh I'm pretty durable," I smiled at that, he sounded gentle, "Do you need help up?"

"Yes please." Taking a calming breath I reached out, blushing when I grasped for his hand almost 30 seconds before grasping it and being yanked up quickly. My bag laid, forgotten on the ground.

"Um," I looked down, "Could someone please help me find my book and my bag?"

One of the voices chirped in, sarcastic. "They're right next to you! What are ya? Blind?"

Taking a deep breath I looked over in his general direction. "Actually I am. Now can you help me?"

A silence blanketed us, almost suffocating. Soon there was shuffling and the familiar feel of my tote bag hit my hand. I quickly gripped it and gave a smile.

"Thank you," I gave a small smile and pulled it up on my shoulder.

One of the boys put their hand on my arm and I startled, causing the hand to fall.

"So," one of the boys started, "We were about to go to a barbecue. Want to come?"

I should have said no, but something about the way he asked was irresistible, "Sure. I just need to call my dad."

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I watched as she pulled out a phone and a cane, walking off away from the crowd and sighed. A smile crossed my face as I turned to find the guys staring at me.

"What?"

"Dude." Embry put his hand on my shoulder.

"Seriously?" Paul looked as if he was going to laugh.

"On her?" Quil shook his head.

"What?!" I looked at them.

"You imprinted on a blind chick," Seth said, stating the obvious.

Looking back over at her, I smiled. She was wearing bright green flip flops with black pants and a blue t shirt. Her hair was long, going down to just above her hip in corn silk blonde curls.

"Yeah," I glanced back at the guys for just a second before looking at the girl who would, from the second I met her, be the center of my world, "I guess I did."

The girl turned towards us and started walking over slowly, allowing me to take in her features. She was short, maybe five feet at the most with soft curves and ivory skin. Her face turned up towards the sun and my breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful in a classic way, rosy cheeks and a round face with a pair of huge green eyes. Her lips were full with the corners lilting up slightly.

Her cane hit Paul in the leg, causing her to stop. "My daddy said it was okay."

"Cool," i replied with a smile, taking her hand.

The guys were already ahead of us as we walked. Paul looked back at us, and I knew that he wanted to give me crap about being so slow.

I looked down at her and realized I had no idea who this girl was, "I'm Jacob, by the way." It was Bella's thing usually, but I felt a blush creep up on me.

She smiled and held my arm a bit tighter, "Cheyenne."

"Great name." I caught her as she tripped and picked her up. "Mind if I carry you there?"

Cheyenne huffed and pushed her hair out of her face, "For my safety you should probably carry me, but please don't make a habit of it." She was frowning, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'll make a note of that."

The walk took about ten minutes longer than usual, though it did give us time to talk. Cheyenne was 16, she was an only child, her favorite band was Black Veil Brides, and she had been blind four years. I loved that her music was rock and not rap or hip hop.

Once we stopped at Sam's I set Cheyenne down, but still held onto her hand. She squeezed my hand and bit her lip, looking nervous.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We made it in one piece girly."

She giggled and nodded as I helped her up the steps and guided her to the door, the two of us entering into the loud chaos of the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own Cheyenne. I do NOT own Twilight.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Cheyenne's Point of View**

It was crazy to walk into a home and have a group talking loudly. It would almost be suffocating if you didn't realize that they were all friends having a good time. Jacob guided me over and had me sit, causing me to tense as his warmth left my body.

"I have to check in with a few people," Jake said, "Will you be okay here?"

Shifting through my bag I nodded, grabbing my cane. "I think I'm going to walk around to get a feel of the place."

His hand gripped my shoulder in what could only be described as a comforting manner, his lips pressing to my forehead before he let go and disappeared from me.

After a few moments of sitting I unfolded the cane and stood, cautiously checking if the path was clear before walking. The further I walked the more I smelled something delicious, following my nose. Apparently my cane had missed something, because I crashed into someone _huge_.

"Woah!" Someone said in surprise as two large hands gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling over.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, "Sorry if I hurt you"

The man who caught me laughed, which confused me. I was pretty sure that I had stepped on his foot.

"It's fine." I recognized his voice as the guy who had asked if I was blind on the beach.

"Could you please direct me to the kitchen please?" If this gathering was anything like the ones that my family had back in the city then the women would be in the kitchen gossiping and making jokes.

I felt him let go and heard shuffling, his hands once again on my shoulders as he all but herded me into a bright warm area. He had me walk a bit more, before pushing me into a chair and letting go.

"Paul," a girl this time, "Who's this?" she sounded angry.

"Don't know her name." So his name was Paul!

There was a chorus of female groans (I was so right about the kitchen), as the original girl spoke up. "_Another_ one-night-stand, Paul? Didn't you learn from the last one?" I had to laugh. Paul was a womanizer?

There was a definite smirk in his voice, "Oh no, Leah. This little lady is all Jake's."

I felt a large group of eyes on me and tensed, hearing footsteps come towards me.

"I'm Leah," the girl was now directly in front of me.

"Cheyenne..." I gave a smile. Suddenly there was an awkward silence, though I could not for the life of me understand why.

Thankfully Paul cut in with a whisper that I was hoping only I could hear, "Hey little girl she's trying to shake your hand."

That caused me to blush as I reached out quickly, smacking something.

"Hey!" It was Leah's shout, "What the hell?!"

My hands quickly went back into my lap.

"Leah calm down." another girl said, caution in her tone.

"Hell no, Emily!" she shouted, "I try to be nice and this bitch smacks me!" I felt tears brim in my eyes as I lowered my head, face red in embarrassment.

"Leah!" Paul barked, "It's not like she can help it!"

"Why?! She was looking right at me!" The tears spilled over and Paul (or someone else since I had heard footsteps) put his hand on my shoulder.

"Leah," I gave a sigh of relief when I heard Jake's voice right next to me, "Cheyenne is blind."

Silence pressed in on me as more tears fell, hitting my hands. The smell of a woman's perfume tickled my nose as someone crouched down in front of me. A sob escaped me as two thin arms pulled me into a very motherly embrace.

"There, there." That was all it took for the flood to open and I found myself sobbing into the crook of a strange woman's neck.

Jake's hand left my back as he spoke "Emily, is she okay with you while I talk to Sam?"

I felt the woman holding me nod, Jake kissing the top of my head before leaving me with the women in the kitchen.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

Giving Leah a glare and mouthing "Fix this", I headed outside to speak with Sam. He was currently at the barbecue, flipping a the first set of burgers.

"Sam?" I shoved my hands into my pockets and resisted the smile that wanted to burst from me, "I need to talk to you about a house we should patrol"

His shoulders sagged, "We already have wolves all around Bella's place all the time and we can't-"

"This isn't about Bella" I ground out, "This is about covering the home of my imprint."

Sam actually dropped his spatula, turning with wolf speed to look at me. "You imprinted? When?"

I finally allowed myself to grin. "About 40 minutes ago. Her name's Cheyenne." Even I noticed the way her name escaped my lips.

"Is she here?" Sam grinned, acting for the first time in a long time like my friend, not just my Alpha. I nodded and reached up to scratch the back of my head.

"Emily's taking care of her in the kitchen." I felt like a little kid with a new best friend, "Leah already got her teeth into her, caused a bit of a fuss over something small."

"What's small to you?" Sam knew better than anyone that with an imprint it was hard to be impartial.

"She smacked Leah on accident..." Sam gave a speculative look and sighed.

"How do you accidentally smack someone?" I sighed. I didn't want to mention this much to everyone, but I guessed the Alpha needed to know since the rest of the pack did.

"When you're blind and trying to give someone a handshake."

Sam didn't seem to want to respond to that, watching me as I grabbed a lawn chair and sat down. After a few moments of Sam staring at me silently I growled, glaring at him.

"Just say something already!" I hated that silently judging stare of his.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed, "You have the worst luck..."

I had to agree with him. Right now Forks wasn't the safest place for even a normal human. There were newborn vampires attacking nearby and we'd had to increase our patrols already. With the red headed leech still lurking Cheyenne would be the perfect prey.

* * *

**Cheyenne's Point of View**

It took a few moments, but I managed to stop my tears and get Emily to let me go. However, her hand remained on my shoulder.

"Emily," I gave her a small smile, "Could you tell me something?"

"What do you need to know?" Right away I could tell that I would like listening to her. She sounded kind. Actually, I don't think I had heard anyone that had sounded cruel yet.

"Do you think I could fit in here?" I blushed, feeling pathetic as once again her arms circled me.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." There was something in her voice that just made me smile, "You already fit in."

After a few hours, helping Emily in the kitchen, laughing at the comments of the boys, and eating Emily's _amazing_ cooking, we had all settled into Sam and Emily's living room. Somehow I managed to find Jake in the group (we'd been separated in the feeding frenzy earlier) and was pulled into his lap. It was weird that within hours I could feel like I belonged somewhere. In time I knew most of the voices that were in the house.

"So Cheyenne," Seth said with curiosity tinting his voice, "How did you go blind?"

I felt Jake tense under me and I sighed, "I was dropped... Hit my head really hard you know?"

Leah spoke up, "As a baby?"

"4 years ago," Jake answered for me, his arms tightening their hold.

"How did you get dropped?" Sam asked hesitantly and I smiled. At least someone could ask the hard questions.

"You don't have to answer." Jake whispered in my ear.

"Rehearsal for a ballet performance," my hand found Jake's and I squeezed it, "I got the lead to this huge production. Anyway, there was this scene where I was supposed to leap into this boy's arms." Jake actually _growled_, "He was supposed to lift me way up over his head then swing me down into a dip. Well, on the downswing his hands slipped from me and I fell. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital and everything was just... _dark_."

"Wow," Seth breathed, "You used to dance?"

I felt a smirk grace my lips, "Used to? I'm still that Ballerina from my youth."


	3. Chapter 3

**I can only own the things I create. I sadly do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Jacob's Point of ****View**

A few more hours after the mini interrogation I was gently setting Cheyenne to take her home, having gotten explicit instructions from her father when I answered the phone for her. Cheyenne had been asleep for the past hour.

"Mmm," my angel mumbled, "Are we moving?"

"Yeah," I looked over at her, "You have to get home... School tomorrow and all that."

She nodded and stretched in my seat before curling back up, causing me to smile. The tiny exchange was not enough got her to open her eyes and the long gold lashes fanned over her cheeks.

We were silent for a few more moments before she spoke up again, "Jake?"

"Yes princess?" it was cheesy, but she really was a little princess in my eyes.

"You'll come take me back to Emily and Sam's again right?" She sounded so small in that moment that I had to grip onto her hand gently.

"If you like I could take you soon as school ends." There was that smile, lighting up my whole world.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course." I watched her drift back to sleep before continuing the drive.

The lights were on when pulled into her driveway, certain parts of her home nothing but glass. I hopped out and ran to her side with a grin on my face, picking her up as if she was fine china. My heart soared when she nuzzled into my neck as I walked to her house quickly.

Her dad opened the door and fixed me with a hard stare, "Have trouble finding the house?"

"A little," I answered, shifting Cheyenne in my arms, "Could you direct me to her room, Sir?"

Her father nodded and huffed, leading me up the stairs to what could only be the least girly room in existence.

"I want to talk to you when you get her in bed," Cheyennes father clapped his hand onto my shoulder before turning and heading back to the living room.

I laid Cheyenne down, earning a whine of protest as I let go and placed the blanket over her. Right away her arms went to one of her pillows, clinging to it.

"I'll come get you tomorrow," I whispered to her, saying it more as reassurance for me as I turned her light off and headed to the living room to speak with her father.

When I entered the room Cheyenne's father looked at me critically "I know this is a cliche, but what are your intentions with my little girl?"

"Well," I had to be careful in answering that, "I want to get closer to her, maybe fall in love one day..." I had stared right into his eyes as I said this, trying to show I meant every word. And I did, the only lie was that I was already falling in love with her.

"Her being blind doesn't make you gun shy about it?" He was staring me down in what might have been a very scary look, if I wasn't eight inches taller than him.

"Why would it?" I smiled, "Cheyenne is very independent, and she seems to hate making mistakes, but I'll always be trying my best to catch her if she trips or runs into something."

"You got a name?" Her father's eyes had softened at what I said.

"Jacob Black, Sir."

"Nice to meet you," He actually shook my hand, "I'm Isaac."

I nodded, "Same to you," my conversation with Cheyenne earlier made me perk up, "Cheyenne asked me if I would pick her up tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

Her father seemed to smile a bit, "It's good that she's making friends. Just please have her home by ten, and make sure nothing happens to her."

Shaking his hand once more and smiling I headed back out to my car, the picture of Cheyenne sleeping burned into my mind.

* * *

**Cheyenne's Point of View**

The morning took it's usual hour and a half. From checking the braille tags on my clothes and shoe boxes so that I knew what I was wearing, to showering and applying mascara (the only makeup that I really knew I could apply aside from lip gloss). By the end of my morning ritual I was wearing a sweater dress with leggings and some boots.

My dad had breakfast on the table for me, everything set in the normal places so that I wouldn't need help figuring it out.

"Are you ready to go Chey?" My father asked as I put my bowl in the sink. When we moved in it had taken me about a month to memorize the layout.

"Yeah Daddy," I replied before grabbing my bag, my dad grabbing my hand and taking me out to the car.

It wasn't always like this. Before the accident my mom was still with us. She couldn't handle having a daughter with a "handicap" that couldn't put her in the spotlight. She didn't even wait for me to leave the hospital.

I guess I always figured that ballet was something I had begged for as a toddler. It was something I had been doing since I was three and it was so entwined into my life that it was like breathing. Apparently it my mother put me in, hoping I would become famous and repay her for ruining her career as a ballerina and having to marry my father.

Before I even knew it the car was stopping, the sound of teens coming from my father's open window. I guess I was thinking about the past long than I thought.

"Have a nice day sweety," my dad said as I stepped out of the car, cane in hand.

"I'll be home later tonight," I told him with a smile on my face. I closed the door to the car and stepped onto the curb.

In school I had to have someone with me for legal reasons, but all that did was make me feel stupid. I wasn't mentally disabled, I knew the work I was doing. If this wasn't the first day I would have the way to my classes memorized too.

"Hello Cheyenne," the familiar voice of my school guide came from behind me and I sighed, "I got your class schedule."

I gave her a tight smile and nodded, "How much time until class?" If I did my schedule correctly then there would be twenty minutes until the first bell. Everything had to be practiced and rehearsed if you couldn't see a clock.

"Thirty minutes," she replied. How did I shave ten minutes off the routine?

Gliding my cane in front of me I started walking, twenty steps the the entrance. "Can I ask you something?" I looked at where I though she would be.

"That's what I'm here for."

I nodded and stopped, turning towards the parking lot where I had just walked from.

"Is Bella Swan here yet?" Last year I had met this really nice girl who was extremely broken up about her boyfriend leaving town. We had the same PE period, both of us stuck on the bike machines. Why she had to stick to the machines I will never know. **(AN: my own private** joke)

"Yes," There was something cheery about her voice, "she drove up with Edward Cullen a few minutes before you."

Goodbye my good day. "Cullen? As in ex-who-broke-her-heart-and-stomped-hard Cullen?!"

"They moved back in the summer." No wonder Bella was too busy to talk to me, "They've been back together ever since."

I held back a glare. "Where are they?"

"I'd say about thirty-five steps to the right," she replied using the system my dad taught her last year.

"Thanks," I started walking, counting my steps carefully in my head.

"Cheyenne hey!" Bella sounded happy. That was good at least.

"Hey Bella," I replied, "Who am I standing in front of?"

"Edward," her voice took on a dreamy tone.

"Good."

Then I did something on purpose that I never had done before. Balling my hand into a fist, I pulled back and punched Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can only own the things I create. I sadly do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Cheyenne's Point of View**

There was a dull thud, then pain. The guy must have been built like stone. Then came shocked silence as I glared up at what I hoped was his face.

"Where the hell do you think you get off?!" I ground out, "Bella was hurting for months! You hurt her by leaving, then you just decide to come up and just swoop her back up?!"

The rant would have continued if Bella's hand didn't land on my shoulder, "Chey, it's okay. Edward already got this speech a few times."

"He shouldn't need to have this speech!" I sighed, trying to calm myself down, "Bella you cried so much..."

Bella hugged me and sighed, "I love him, Chey. You know I missed him every second."

Finally, I nodded in consent before pulling away, "You owe me a better explanation for how you two got back together, okay?"

"Bella," A male voice started in, "Can I ask who just punched me in the chest?"

I grinned with pride, hand still throbbing as Bella explained.

"Edward this is Cheyenne," I had to give him one thing. It seemed like he made her happy.

"I was there while you were off being an asshole," I informed him as the bell rang, "Bella... Could you point me in the direction of my babysitter?"

Suddenly freezing hands gripped my shoulders, causing me to jump as I was turned to the right direction and gently pushed.

By lunch I was tired and cranky, my hand still hurting. The second we got into the cafeteria I dismissed Sarah, Bella coming up to take me to the lunch line. I was glad that some things hadn't changed.

"So he's why you couldn't call me this summer?" I asked after the long complicated process of getting food, "You know we had plans..."

Bella sighed, "I know, but things ended up complicated. I wanted to catch up with him, and then Alice started doing Bella Barbie..."

"Fine..." I sighed as Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowds of teens.

"Do you mind if we sit with Edward and his family?" She sounded so hopeful that I just smiled and nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Soon enough we were sitting at a quiet table, Bella's hand leaving my arm as I started to eat. I couldn't see it but I knew there were eyes on me as I ate, making me feel tense. I lowered my head and sighed, hoping for time to pass quickly.

"Jasper," a voice that sounded like bells chiming made me quite aware that there were more people here than Bella and Edward, "is something bothering you?"

"N-no Alice," he sounded surprised, "just wondering if Cheyenne was here before we left last year." By the sound of Jasper's voice he was right next to me.

I lifted my head and turned my ear a bit more towards him, "No. I moved here after you left. Had to get away from the city, you know?" If I was going to be sitting with these people I would try to make conversation and play nice.

"Why leave the city? There's so much more to do there!" Alice's voice sounded shocked over my choice.

"I think my dad was worried," I smiled, "Having a blind daughter in a place where people are always speeding through without care."

"You're blind?" Jasper sounded interested.

"Almost five years now," I replied, "Bad hit to the head, but I don't think it changed me much." Okay, so that was a huge lie. Everything about my life had changed. When I could see I had both of my parents, my friends didn't avoid me, things didn't have to be on a strict schedule in the morning.

"How did you hit your head?" Edward chimed in and I had to suppress a groan of annoyance.

"Dropped during a ballet rehearsal."

"Oh yeah!" Bella sounded excited, "Did you keep up with practice this summer?"

I smiled at that, thinking about all the times she came over while I was practicing in the studio that my daddy had created. As far as I knew there weren't any ballet studios in Forks.

"Of course I did," I replied calmly, "Every time I stopped for more than a few days my body started feeling too tight."

"What is your full name?" Jasper asked shyly.

"Cheyenne Cassidy Whitlock. Why?" I turned my head towards him.

"No reason."

Silence pressed in, causing me to hunker down and finish my food. Thankfully the bell rang and Sarah came to get me, whisking me away to my next class. From then on I kept quiet and did the work, counting the minutes going by until I could see Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View **

I managed to pull up to Forks High right as the bell rang and hopped out of the car, feeling like an excited little child at the chance to see my imprint. I was so excited that I almost didn't notice the scent of leech getting closer. I looked over and there was Edward, looking uncomfortable as he walked towards me.

"What do you want, Leech?" I growled, taking my eyes off of him and scanning the crowd for Cheyenne.

"I just wanted to make certain that you understand," He started in his overly calm tone, "Bella's already made her choice. Showing up here isn't going to change that."

I had to look at him after that, "Bella isn't why I'm here. I'm here for Cheyenne. Do you know her?"

Edward blinked before smiling, "I know her. She gave me an ear full for how I left Bella last year. She even punched me."

"Good," I told him, a grin spreading over my face as I saw Cheyenne.

"She's quite a girl," Edward said as I started heading towards her, "especially being Jasper's distant relative."

I shook off his comment and headed towards my girl. Okay so she's not my girl yet, but she will be one day.

"Cheyenne!" I grinned as her face lit up at the sound of my voice, running up the last few face.

"Jacob!" she held her arms out for me and I gladly accepted, lifting her into my arms and spinning. She laughed and held me tight when I set her back down.

"You sound surprised to see me." I said with mock disappointment.

She kept smiling, "Nope. Just happy you didn't chicken out."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head, not caring who was watching. "I waited all day to do this."

Cheyenne laughed softly and I held back a sigh of contentment, it was the best sound in the whole world. Finally Cheyenne let go of me, putting her cane away before reaching out and gripping at my shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Of course!" I lifted her up bridal style, earning a blush, and headed back to the rabbit.

"What are our plans for today?" Cheyenne asked as I set her in her seat and handed her the seat belt.

"It's just us today." I quickly closed her door and ran over to my side to hop in.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I looked over, "I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Of course! I really wanted to hang out with you today." She looked so perfect next to me, wearing a light blue long sweater with what seemed to be really tight dark blue cotton pants that clung to her whole leg with dark grey boots. I didn't want to share her today.

"Good," I pulled out of the parking lot and started to head to La Push, "But first we are going to my place for food!" As if to prove a point my stomach growled, loud enough for Cheyenne to hear.

She started to laugh, "Good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wishing I owned Twilight right now**

**Chapter 5:**

**Cheyenne's Point of View**

By the time we stopped in La Push I was feeling amazing. Jake and I got to laugh together and joke around. It had made the stress of the day just start to melt.

"We're here," Jake said, "Ready to meet my dad?"

I gave him a nervous nod and got out of the car, happy when his hot hand closed around mine. I gave it a squeeze as I was led up a ramp, hearing the door open.

"Jacob," I smiled. The man's voice sounded like rain and wisdom and kindness. I felt right at home with it as I was lead out of the brightness of day and into the dark of shadows.

"Hey Dad," Jake said as he let go of my hand, "I brought a friend."

I blushed lightly and listened as the sound of wheels got closer, "Who's this pretty girl?"

"Dad!" Jake sounded humiliated, but I couldn't resist laughing. They sounded so happy about it, like a happy family.

"Hello Mr. Black," I smiled at him, "I'm Cheyenne." It just hit that that I really wanted Jacob's father to like me.

"Oh," there was a smile in that voice, "Please call me Billy. Mr. Black makes me sound so old."

"You are old," Jacob chimed in.

"Jake!" I laughed and reached out to him, my hand slipping through thin air.

The laughter stopped and I blushed, smiling weakly. "At least I didn't smack anyone this time."

Jake's arms twisted around my waist, "You couldn't even hurt a fly and you know it."

"I could if I had a giant fly swatter..." I felt like pouting a bit at his comment.

"Oh please," He laughed, rumbling through me. "Even if you hit it you would be worried that it's hurt."

"I'd still hit it at least." I reached up and scratched my fingers through his hair. "Billy. Do you think I could hurt a fly?" Had to remind myself of the adult in the room.

"Nah," There was playfulness there, "I'd go a step further and say even the ants are safe."

Suddenly Jacob's stomach growled, reminding me why we came here first. "That's right! We have to get you fed!" I pulled away, but kept my hand on his arm. "Lead me to the kitchen."

Jacob and billy both let out a laugh that made me smile, leading me to what I hoped would be the kitchen.

"Okay!" I stood at the counter, "Jacob, would you like to assist me in an after-school snack?"

"How can you cook?" I turned towards him, hands on hips at the question.

"I still have touch, taste, hearing, and smell." I told him flatly, "Cooking is _not_ all about sight."

What I said must have made him happy, because he hugged me tight. "Okay, what do you need?"

I grinned, "Just hand me things when I need them and don't let me fall."

"Never."

* * *

Cooking was a fun challenge with Jacob there, always making sure I stayed out of trouble. The whole process took maybe forty-five minutes longer than it should have. The boy barely let me stir something without mass panic!

There was the big payoff though. Jake was now sitting beside me, shoveling food in his mouth and making noises as if he hadn't eaten in days. We didn't talk while we ate, but I enjoyed the silence. It gave me time to think as I ate.

Once I was done I stood and walked over to the counter, feeling my way over to the sink and gently setting my dish beside it.

I jumped when Jake popped up beside me, "That was amazing!" He kissed my cheek, "Thank you Shy."

I blushed and glared playfully, "We need to get you a bell if you're going to keep popping up like that."

"Sorry," his arms wrapped around me and I took advantage of the moment to enjoy his warmth.

"You're like a heater." I told him dumbly.

"I know," he murmured into my ear, "Is it a good thing?"

I blushed, "The best."

* * *

**Jake's Point of View**

I was so surprised that she could cook. It was good though, one more thing to love about her. Our whole day ended up being spent at my house with Cheyenne and my dad. He had seemed to take to her fast, but I knew he would. I don't think it would be possible to hate Cheyenne.

Of course good nights always have to come to an end. Cheyenne had to go home, and the pain of our separation only intensified as I left her alone at home to do her own homework and practice her dancing.

I walked back into the house and saw my dad sitting in front of the TV and smiling, "Anything good on?" I hopped onto the couch and let out a contented sigh.

"Nah," he looked over to me, "She feels the imprint too you know."

"Do you think so?" I was truly hopeful that she felt what I was feeling for her.

"She looked like she was going to cry when she had to go home." My dad's face suddenly went serious, "You know you should tell her sooner, rather than later right?"

"I know," I groaned out, "This weekend. I want her to have a few days to think on it, okay?"

He nodded, "I think a gift might help you there."

I nodded and stood up, checking the time. "I have patrol" I told my dad before leaning down to hug him.

"Be safe."

I just grinned before running out the back door and phasing.

**AN: Okay so sorry for the short chapter. I got really excited and ended up writing while I was half asleep. If you as the readers have any thoughts or ideas you could tell me. I appreciate feedback, and enjoy the reviews. They help my motivation!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not the owner of Twilight**

**Chapter 6:**

**Cheyenne's Point of View**

The next few days went the same as Monday. Jake would pick me up and take me over to his house, or Emily's. From there we would talk, tease each other, or just sit in silence. Jacob would kiss my cheek or the top of my head and it made me feel secure.

Friday came around and I got up to do my morning routine, hearing the rain come and crash against the window. After living in Forks you learned to love the rain. If you didn't like rain then Forks might depress you to an extreme.

I quickly dressed, putting on thick leggings and some rain boots with a long sleeved cotton tunic. I put a jacket on over that and grabbed my ballet slippers, shoving them into my bag. Yesterday Jacob said he had something he needed to show me, and he sounded almost terrified. It was as if he had to do it, but if he was going to show me something terrifying then I could try and show him my dancing.

I twisted my hair into a bun and applied what little makeup I could still do before hurrying to grab toast. This morning I had taking the luxury of sleeping in as long as the snooze would allow and it felt like I needed to make the gap up some how.

There were other things that I couldn't understand going on this week. Jasper Cullen had seemed to be overly curious about my family life, making me uncomfortable in the process. The other Cullens were off-putting as well in their perfect calm voices and freezing temperatures. I wonder if Bella noticed all of this or if it was just a blind intuition thing.

The rest of the day for school was normal. I tried to ignore Sarah, the Cullens would freak me out, and I would try my best to answer Jasper's questions. All this while waiting for the day to end so that I could see Jacob.

I had found out Jacob and Bella are, or were, friends on Tuesday when Bella had come up and asked why I acted so close to him. She never sounded jealous, but I think there was a bit of an edge to her voice. It was as if she didn't want me so close to Jacob for some reason. The weird thing is that when I asked what was up she acted as if she had no idea what I meant.

Finally the last bell rang and I hurried out to meet Jacob, walking right into the rain. It was all of two seconds before I heard his booming voice shout my name, causing a grin to spread over my face.

"You're like clockwork!" I exclaimed as he lifted me up and kissed me cheek.

"Wild dogs couldn't keep me from getting you every day." I laughed at that and clung to him, not caring that we were being soaked by the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold," he murmured into my shoulder. I don't think that either of us cared though, seeing as we didn't move from that spot.

"So will you," I smiled and nuzzled in close.

Finally he started moving making me laugh as he shifted me into bridal position.

"So now, because you're health is in danger, you decide to get us out of the rain?" I playfully accused as he set me in my seat. Already I was dripping wet, and I suspected that he was the same.

"Of course," he got in and started driving, "If I was sick then I couldn't come see you whenever I wanted."

"And if I was sick?"

"Like I said," his tone was soft and serious, "Wild dogs couldn't keep me away."

Goosebumps creeped up my arms at his words and I leaned over, resting my head on his shoulder.

That's how we stayed in silence for the rest of the ride and when he stopped I noticed something odd about the ride over that made me sit ram rod straight.

"Wait a second," I crossed my arms, "Your stomach didn't growl!"

He laughed and helped me out of his car, "I ate before I got you. Is it really that different?"

We started to walk up to his house and I whined, hating that a routine was changed. "I liked eating with you..."

He hugged me, "I know, but today we have things today so we have to make due with egg salad sandwiches and cookies later."

"Why later?" I asked him, slightly less upset in his soggy arms.

"Well," he started, "If you don't mind the rain then I thought that maybe you and I could go walk in the woods and have a little picnic."

Explore the woods? For some reason the idea of it filled me with excitement, and I found myself eagerly nodding.

"That's amazing Jacob!"

He laughed and kissed the top of my head before I felt him step away. "Dad's been wanting to talk to you today."

I gave him a nod and pulled out the trusting cane, finding the couch to sit down. Thankfully for me this home was smaller than mine, taking up less of my time when I needed to memorize it.

"Billy are you in here?" I asked, "Can't exactly see you know."

Billy's laugh came clear right next to me, "I'm right here Cheyenne."

I smiled and turned my head to the sound of his voice, "Jacob said you needed to speak with me."

"Ah yes," the man's tone turned towards serious, "About what Jacob has to tell you today. Please keep an open mind and really listen to him."

"What does he have to tell me that he thinks I will stop liking him for?" I had to ask him. It really made me nervous.

"Just please trust me on this." He sighed, "It will kill him to know if you stopped speaking to him."

"I understand Billy," I reached out to him. His hand grabbing mine, allowing my to give it a strong squeeze.

We sat there for maybe fifteen minutes before Jacob came out and told me it was time to go. I stood and kissed Billy's cheek before finding Jacob's warm hand and being lead back out into the rain.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

It was an amazing sight to walk into, Cheyenne holding my father's hand as he watched the game. It was a wonder that in a few short days this girl would wind herself so tightly into my life. My dad fixed me with a look that said everything. Bella was nothing compared to this girl.

"It's time for us to go Cheyenne," I told her quietly, getting a nod from her.

She stood and kissed my father's cheek. I saw the way it brightened him up and immediately felt guilty that Cheyenne couldn't see how much it brightened Billy's day to have her around. She reached for me and I took her hand, leading her out the back door with a smile on my face.

"How long are we going to walk?" Cheyenne asked after a few minutes, a death grip on arm.

"Well," I stopped and had her let go of me, "If you take the back pack and I carry you piggy back we should get there in about fifteen minutes."

She bit her lip and I couldn't stop the blush that stained my cheeks. I shouldn't be having those thoughts at a time like this!

"Fine," she finally said, "but this is really becoming a habit for you."

I chuckled as I helped Cheyenne slip on the backpack, "I did promise that I wouldn't let you fall didn't I?"

She just nodded as I got her up onto my back, once again having to ignore some interesting thoughts at the feeling of her body against mine. Her arms were loose around my neck, her legs around my waist. I smiled once I was sure that she was secure on me and took off at a sprint.

At some point in the run Cheyenne had nestled into the crook of my neck, tightening her grip as I sped off to out destination. Finally we came up to the clearing that was just completely perfect. I set her down in the soft soaking grass and smiled, letting go of her hand before kissing her cheek.

"Now's the chance to explore Chey," I whispered into her ear, watching the grin spread over her face while I stepped back to watch.

It was amazing to watch as she slipped off the back pack and her shoes, lowering to feel the grass. Her eyes were closed as she let the blades slip through her fingers. I took the back pack and headed further into the clearing, listening to her movements.

The clearing was maybe one hundred feet in diameter with a small pond on the far side. By the water were large flat rocks and an alcove created by overhanging rocks and a few fallen trees. Under the alcove was completely dry. I had found this place on patrol for the red headed leech a few weeks ago and fell in love with it. Then when I met Cheyenne I knew that this was the place where I had to tell her about the wolves.

I walked to the alcove and opened the back pack, pulling out a thick fleece blanket to lay over the rock. From then I set out the food and relaxed, turning to watch my imprint in the dry place.

What I found myself watching stole my breath.

Cheyenne was twirling on tip toe, eyes closed and hair down as she moved with grace that I didn't even know she had. Mud had splattered onto her pants, but I doubted she cared. She looked so serene with her soaked hair and muddy clothes as she just moved to music that I was so sure flowed in her head. It looked easy as breathing to her.

I walked over with great reluctance and placed my hand on her arm, "You're beautiful Cheyenne..."

"I wouldn't know," she faced me with unseeing eyes and gave a sad smile.

I pulled her into me and lifted the small teen with ease, carrying her to the blanket. There we laid, holding hands quietly for what I hoped would be forever. Too bad it couldn't be that way.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Cheyenne asked me, though it was barely as loud as a whisper. I had to say it now, or it would never happen.

"Cheyenne," I whispered to her, "I haven't told you this, but it is in our legends that the people in our tribe are descended from wolves to protect the people in this area." I sighed, "I always thought that they were just stories. That was until last year..." I trailed off, losing my courage. What if this wonderful girl rejected me?

"What are you saying, Jacob?" Her voice was soft, but the question held so much weight.

"I'm a werewolf Cheyenne."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Cheyenne's Point of View**

I sat in silence for was seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. The sound of rain the only sound, save for breathing and beating hearts. Jake had explained everything. That it was why he was so hot, the Cullens' involvement, just everything. I sat up and held back tears as another thought creeped into my head. Was this a joke on me.

"Prove it," my voice came out strangled even to my voice, "I want you to prove that this just isn't a fucked up prank on the blind girl."

"Cheyenne..." his hand rested on mine and I smacked it away.

"I need to know this isn't a prank Jake!" I surprised myself with the shout that ripped from my throat.

There was a sigh, and he was gone from my side. Rustling for the moment told me that he was still here, the sound of clothes dropping.

"I said prove it," my voice was hard, "Not expose yourself."

"I need to take these clothes home you know." he said, walking away. He was going to leave me here in the forest, alone in the forest! All thoughts stopped when when I heard the sound of ripping, a snarl breaking through.

"Jake?" I was terrified, "Where are you?"

All thoughts stopped when when I felt something huge and fuzzy shove against my chest, a shriek stuck in my throat. I was just about to scurry away from him something stopped me.

The smell of dust after rain, crumbling leaves, and ocean assaulted my senses. It made me dig my hands into the fur and bury my face deep into it. This was the smell of Jake, my Jake.

"Is it really you?" I whispered with tears in my eyes, "Is this really my Jake?"

There was a shifting that felt like a nod and I smiled, keeping my face in his fur. The big hulking thing that was Jake nudged me further onto the blanket, knocking me over in the process. I didn't mind much. He was curling up around me and it was warm, secure even. I didn't care that Jacob Black was a wolf. I just cared if he would stay.

I decided to use this time to really talk to him, "I was told when I turned blind that my vision could return. Nothing was wrong with my brain. It was my eyes, and the doctor was hopeful. I was in that hospital for a month and nothing came back. It was real fear that gripped me." There were tears in my eyes as he licked my cheek.

"My mom never even visited me in the hospital. It makes sense, because growing up all she talked about was how I owed her and how dancing was all I could ever be good at." I wiped away a few tears, "My mom was this huge prima ballerina when she met my dad, famous even. She was in her twenties and it was supposed to be a fling. But she got pregnant, her career was over so she married my dad and had me." Jake whimpered and nuzzled into me, lapping up the tears. I would have stopped rambling if I didn't already know how much I actually needed this.

"I think she found new glory in being my mother. I inherited my father's hair and eye color with her feminine features. I guess I also got her grace, because I was up and practically running when I was one." I turned to face the bulk of him and cuddled in. "The moment I hit the right age I was enrolled into a ballet school. It was easy after that to believe that it was my decision. Dancing for me was as natural as breathing."

Another second of silence, "My mother left the day I woke up blind. She thought that if I was blind then none of the things she had planned for me would work out. She didn't want a _crippled_ daughter." I spat out the word. "Dad didn't tell me until I got home, but I figured it all out. She used to always be singing in the kitchen. There was no singing."

"I'm scared Jacob," I whimpered out, "I have feelings for you and I don't want to be hurt again. Not by you, or by anyone."

I felt the Jake move only to be wrapped in arms, tightly fitting against his chest.

"Cheyenne," he murmured into my neck, "Nothing will take me away from you."

"How can you say that, Jake?" I wiped away my tears, "We're just teenagers."

"Because you're my imprint."

"What's that mean?" I asked him softly, not moving from the position that we were in.

"Well," he kissed my neck, "being a giant wolf has a very nice side effect. When we come across the girl that is completely perfect for us, our soul mate, we're bound to that girl. We will be whatever she needs from us, friend, brother, lover... Our goal is her happiness. We always want her nearby."

I reached up to touch his face, feeling him kiss my finger tips. "You're mine?"

He kissed my forehead, "One hundred and fifty percent."

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

We laid there till it was dark, Cheyenne sleeping with her head on my chest. She was supposed to sleep over at Emily and Sam's tonight, but I was having a few issues with giving her up. She looked so perfect, her hair fanning over the two of us in wild blonde tangles. Her lips were in a natural pout as she slept, ear pressed against my rib cage as if straining to hear a heartbeat.

Cheyenne shivered, reminding me of how cold it could get out here at night. I just cradled her close and stood, looking at the blanket. We would be coming back tomorrow, so I wouldn't bother with that. All I had to do was work on ways to keep her all weekend.

She shifted in my arms and whined, protesting movement. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle that collected in her messy hair, creating droplets. Once again I got to wonder how I hadn't met this girl sooner. I walked a bit faster, hoping I would get her all wrapped up in a blanket soon. Even my body heat couldn't beat all the cold.

Suddenly I caught a scent that stopped me in my tracks, causing me to sniff the air and fight off shaking. Who was on patrol tonight and how did they let a leech past the border? I held Cheyenne closer to me and took off at a run, wanting to get her out of the woods fast.

The running cause her to wake up, "Jacob where are we going?" I risked a look down at her and sped up.

"Emily's," I whispered, "but we have to be quiet."

"What's wrong?" she clung to me. Just a few more minutes and we'd be out of the trees.

"There's a leech in the woods." She looked confused, "Vampire..."

She hid her face, "Oh..."

I relaxed the second we left the tree line, setting her down with my hand holding hers as we walked to Emily's. Cheyenne seemed a little shaken over the run, but that was expected. She did just find out monsters were real.


End file.
